Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for exercising the arm muscles and upper torso muscles of a user. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus in which weights are lifted by the user and in which the weight can be selectively changed during the exercise.
In weight lifting, the weight lifter will over a period of time endeavour to gradually increase the amount of weights being lifted. This gradual increase in weight lifting capacity has the objective of increasing the size and effectiveness of the users muscles and the weight lifters physique.
Because of the desire on the part of the weight lifter to increase the weight lifting capacity, there exists a tendency on the part of the one exercising to endeavour to lift the weight a greater number of times than the user has ever lifted before. This can be especially difficult when dealing with heavy weights and low numbers of repetitions. For example, if the user has previously lifted 100 pounds four times and is striving to lift it five times, this feat could be very intimidating, causing the user to give up and stop at four repetitions.
The present invention seeks to overcome this problem by providing means by which the user or lifter can lift the 100 pounds four times and if the user is sure that this weight cannot be lifted a fifth time, can reduce the weight to 95 pounds and then lift this 95 pounds several times more.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide means to exercise the muscles when they are fully extended. As designed, the muscle being exercised is fully extended at the time that the weight is horizontal, then as the muscle is contracted, the weight reaches a perpendicular position and requires less stress from the muscle.
The aforementioned feature overcomes several disadvantages of the prior art proposals in which the exercise becomes harder towards the end of each repetition. Because of the exercise becoming harder, there exists a tendency on the part of the users of the prior art proposals to "swing" the weight rather than using the muscles and also to "cheat" by not lifting the weight the full cycle. The present invention is particularly advantageous when exercising the muscles of the back. The prior art does not provide means for accomplishing these objectives.
Another objective of the present invention is the elimination of the need for a "spotter" which is commonly necessary in use of the prior art proposals. A "spotter" is a helper or person who assists the lifter.
Another objective of the present invention is to give the lifter the means to lift, on the first repetition a lower weight and then switch to a higher weight on the second repetition. This option should result in a higher weight lifting capability because, in the prior art this first repetition at the same weight seems to shock the muscles and can be very intimidating to the lifter. The aforementioned "warm up" repetition at a lower weight therefor provides a useful feature of the present invention. Another object of the present invention is the virtually unlimited weight capability. In the prior art body building machines which usually work only one muscle, these machines contain a weight stack which could not be altered easily. Since each machine had to have its own weight stack, economics dictated that the amount of weight it contained be limited. This results in a situation in which the very proficient weight lifter outgrows the machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a truly multiple purpose facility with which the user can exercise every muscle of the upper body to the fullest extent.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show the preferred embodiment of the present invention.